Face masks are universally used in the medical profession and elsewhere to reduce the risk of transferring infectious bacteria, virus and the like between the health care provider and the patient (and/or client) or in any context where nose, mouth and eye protection may be indicated. Face masks having a transparent portion over the mouth area of the wearer, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,063, promote better communication between wearer and patient, reduce patient anxiety and improve the compliance of caregivers wearing the masks.
Nonetheless, there exists a need for face masks that provide a more effective barrier to air-borne contaminants such as bacteria and viruses while still providing for improved communication between health care personnel and the patient.